Allens escape,new begennings
by Rin asa uchiha
Summary: title sucks . As Allen 'rounded a corner he ran into something or more like someone. "well boy, looks like I caught you." Tyki said with. yaoi in later chapters! (i do not own dgm) good and bad reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Why is this happening to me? There is no one for me to run to, Mana is gone, my "friends" believe I'm a traitor, and master is gone. What do I do?

Allen continued to run as fast as he could to get away from the akuma and wisely. Tyki watched as Allen ran for his life. As Allen 'rounded a corner he ran into something or more like someone. "well boy, looks like I caught you." Tyki said with an amused smirk on his face. "Tyki." Allen growled.

He was about to turn around to get away from the Noah of pleasure, but he was grabbed by his hair. Tyki moved by his ear and whispered "Why don't you come with me, boy." He purred, Allen started to squirm trying to get the hand in his hair to let go, but then he notice the arm around his torso. "Let me go" Allen yelled.

Tyki shakes his head no. "Now, why would I do that?" Tyki asked sarcastically. Allen started to squirm in the Noah's grip. Tyki started to drag Allen away. Allen's eyes widen as he started to panic. Tyki moved his hand to Allen's nose and mouth making it difficult to breath. Allen slowly closed his eyes and stopped squirming.

Tyki smirked. Then Roads door appeared, his smirk grew into a crazed smile. Tyki pick Allen up bridal style and walk into Roads door.


	2. 14th or Allen?

As Tyki walked down the hallway he ran into Jesdevi. "Hey who's that Ty-ki?" Devitto asked. "Yea! Who's that?!" Jesdero agreed. Tyki sighed and walked pass the two idiots. "Does it matter?" Tyki asked; before the twins could answer he disappeared.

Tyki re-appeared a floor up. He could hear the two idiots curse then gun shots. Tyki sighed and walked into a room. The room had a king size bed in the middle of it, it also had a couch on the left as well as a bathroom; there was a window to the right with blood color curtains.

Everything was a blood red color accepted the bed which was black. Tyki set Allen gently on the bed, putting him under the covers. Tyki went to leave. He opened the door but before he could walk out he was tackled down by Road.

"TYK-MPH!" Tyki put his hand over Roads mouth to shut her up. She gave a confused look. Tyki put a finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet, and pointed to the bed. She looks at the bed and gave an excited look.

She grabbed Tyki's -the one over her mouth- and dragged him out of the room. When the door closed she turned to Tyki. "Why is Allen-Kun here?! I'm not mad or anything I'm happy he's here bu-" Tyki put his hand over her mouth once again. He started to rub his temple to ward of the oncoming headache. "The Earl said to get him and come back. Something about the 14th awakening." Tyki shrugged his shoulders.

Road gave the look of understanding. "ok." She said. As they were about to walk off the heard grumbling from Tyki's room. "Are you awake…Mana?" Tyki and Road looked at each other and walked back into the room.

They walked on either side of the bed. Tyki on the left, Road on the right. Allen's skin was grey but he didn't have any crosses on his forehead. "Hmm." Tyki hum-ed. All of a sudden Allen's skin turned back to normal. A couple seconds later he was slowly opening his eyes. "Where a- AHH." He turned on to his holding his stomach.

Tyki grabbed his shoulders and turned him on his back. "TYKI WHAT ARE YO-" "Unbutton his shirt NOW!" Road did as she was told and unbutton Allen's shirt. On his side there was feathers coming out of the wound Kanda created*. Allen started to calm down and look at the wound. He then growled. 'Did the shonen…just growled.' Tyki asked himself. "Damn it let me go already! Tell me where the hell am I?!" Allen yelled.

Tyki suddenly let go of Allen. Allen jumped out of bed. The look on his face clearly side that, that was NOT Allen. "The 14th?" Road whispered. "Or Allen?" Tyki finished.

*d gray man chapter 197


	3. note note note

Hey! I have a request from all of you who are reading my stories! First of I would love to thank you for reading my stories and to some of you who review to my stories I love you a little more. ^^

And if any of you are Arthur's please make a link x Allen, deak x lavi, or and neah –or 14th- x Allen It is very hard to find these stories. Please please please.

Love, **_Rin asa uchiha 3_**


End file.
